Batallas legendarias X
by Omegafire
Summary: hola a todos! este fic se tratara de los pokemon legendarios, de como hacen a un lado sus diferencias para derrotar a una fuerza mayor. esto se basara en un UA en el cual los pokemon tienen su vida cotidiana. si quieren saber como los legendarios se tartan entre si o de donde provienen este es tu fic. asi que si te interesa entra!
1. Chapter 1

Batallas legendarias X

HOLA CABALLEROS DEL ELEMENTO FUEGO ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO Y REALIZO UN FIC EN ESTA PAGINA ASI QUE CUALQUIER ERROR ME GUSTARIA QUE ME LO DEJARAN EN LOS REVIEWS

Y ME AYUDARIA BASTANTE SABER LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE LA HISTORIA Y SI NECESITO MEJORAR HAGANMELO SABER PORFAVOR

Capítulo 1

Siempre he sido solitario, renegado de mis compañeros y hasta de los que me rodean, todos se alejaban de mí y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, ya que todos me veían como un bicho raro .no tenía amigos y aunque tengo algunos compañeros como yo, nunca era lo mismo aunque sea ellos tienen un destino o un propósito de existir pero yo no.

Mi nombre es Mewtwo y siempre he velado por la seguridad de mis compañeros legendarios y de todas las criaturas vivas de la tierra

Pero nunca me comprendían las intenciones solo por no ser hijo del creador Arceus, por ser creado en un laboratorio.

Me encontraba volando sobre kalos montaña pensando en lo mucho que me encantaría que no me trataran como un ser extraño sin conocer nada ni siquiera cuál es mi creador.

El porqué de mi existencia hasta que un ruido ensordecedor me saco de mis pensamientos, volé a alta velocidad para saber que produjo ese ruido, hasta que me encontré con un pequeño poblado (uno de los pocos que quedaba debido a que la nueva tecnología que convirtió la mayoría de estos terrenos en ciudades o en pueblos modernos) siendo destruido por un pokemon que se asemejaba mucho a un Tyranitar. Los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo al lado de un lago estaban huyendo del inmenso pokemon que amenazaba con sus viviendas, inmediatamente me acerque para poder ayudarlos y les grite, pero todos me obviaban y salían corriendo en eso veo como un Tyraunt corría solo se había separado de sus padres. Volé hacia él lo más rápido que pude y le pregunte:

Mewtwo: ¿Que está pasando aquí?- le pregunte al pequeño

Tyraunt: el tío Tyranitar volvió de su misión como comandante y sublíder de la aldea y cuando volvió empezó a gritarle a alguien invisible y luego mega evolucionó y sus ojos se tornaron color purpura-dijo el pequeño muy rápido y preocupado, apenas si entendía lo que decía

Mewtwo: ¿mega evolución? –dije dudando

Inmediatamente lo que parecía un mega tyranitar se abalanzo sobre nosotros, intenté atacarlo con una aura esfera, pero con una gran velocidad y facilidad la esquivo cosa que de verdad me sorprendió

Empezó una larga batalla ya que el mega tyranitar no paraba de esquivar mis ataques pero él seguía lanzando hyperrayos y no se cansaba

Mewtwo entonces decidió usar aura esfera lo cual impacto por primera vez contra la mega y causo un crítico, lo cual hizo que el mega tyranitar saliera volando por los aires y cuando se levantó de la enorme caída estaba muy enfurecido se notaba la furia y el odio en sus ojos y en ese momento un aura purpura emanaba de él, Mewtwo al ver esto se puso en guardia al saber que de alguna manera el mega tyranitar aumentó su fuerza, pero Mewtwo estaba muy cansado y herido aunque fuese más fuerte que otros legendarios, él sabía que solo no podría con ese tyranitar , el poblado se convirtió en una zona de guerra en la cual mewtwo pensó que iba a ser su tumba ya que el mega tyranitar empezó a correr hacia con intención de embestirlo con una fuerza que ni siquiera el más fuerte de los legendarios soportaría

En ese momento antes de llegar siquiera a rozarlo un pulso umbrío derribo al potente tyranitar, mewtwo busco con la mirada a quien era el responsable de semejante ataque y agradecer a su salvador. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que el pokemon volvió hacia el otra vez, intente escapar pero casi me atrapa si no fuese por un pokemon que se interpuso entre él y yo

Ahí fue cuando pude ver de cerca a mi salvador era un compañero legendario como yo era nada más ni nada menos que yveltal el pokemon de la destrucción, al igual que yo él ha sido tratado con desprecio gracias a su mala fama de robarse las vidas de los pokemon.

Yveltal sacó de encima de mí al pokemon mega evolucionado y me dijo:

Yveltal: no bajes la guardia ambos podemos contra el.-me dijo con serenidad pero se le notaba preocupado en su voz el sabia de lo que ese tyranitar era capaz.


	2. chapter 2: ignorancia

Batallas legendarias X

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ENVIARON REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN QUE NO PODRE PUBLICAR MUY SEGUIDO DEBIDO A CUESTIONES PERSONALES. PERO TRATARE DE PUBLICAR LS FINES DE SEMANA.

GRACIAS A TODOS SUS CONSEJOS, LOS TOMARE EN CUENTA.

BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ TIENEN

Capítulo 2: ignorancia

POV Normal

Yveltal y Mewtwo comenzaron a atacar al mega Tyranitar con pulso umbrío, y aura esfera con la intención de querer atacarlo, ya que al ser 2 se suponía que era sería más fácil (o eso pensaron).

POV Yveltal

Apenas había despertado de mi sueño de 10 años, después de la última vez que me desperté provoque un gran caos. Provoque tal destrucción que el mismísimo señor Arceus tuvo que intervenir. Después de que me controlaran el señor Arceus convocó a una asamblea en la cual los otros legendarios decidirían que harían conmigo, más bien le agradezco mucho al señor Arceus ya que el redujo mi sentencia a 10 años.

Justo antes de volver a mi "hogar temporal" escuché un ruido proveniente de uno de los cerros de la montaña. Volé hacia él lo más rápido que pude pero un hiperrayo me sorprendió de la nada y me golpeó de una manera brutal. Caí al suelo e intente acercarme, pero los hiperrayos cada vez eran más frecuentes. Después de unos pocos minutos la lluvia de hiperrayos cedo y pude ver a un pokemon legendario peleando con una especie de mega Tyranitar, el pokemon legendario no era nada más ni nada menos que Mewtwo el pokemon artificial. Vio que el mega Tyranitar se preparaba a embestir a Mewtwo, así que preparó un pulso umbrío a la poderosa mega, la cual acertó.

POV NORMAL

Mewtwo e Yveltal se lanzaron con todo a ese mega Tyranitar con varias auras esferas y pulsos umbríos, ya que no contaban con otros ataques que le pudieran hacer mucho daño; en eso Mewtwo se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Mewtwo: ¡Yveltal usa tu ataque característico!- le exclamó Mewtwo a Yveltal.

Yveltal: no puedo…- dijo Yveltal deprimido.

Mewtwo: ¡¿qué?!- preguntó mewtwo exaltado.

Mientras ellos discutían el mega Tyranitar preparó un ataque parecido a una especie de hiperrayo escarlata.

Mewtwo: ¡¿porque no puedes?!- le grito a Yveltal

Yveltal: es porque…

Yveltal no pudo contestar ya que la mega ya había cargado el hyperrayo y lo lanzo directo hacia yveltal.

Mewtwo: ¡Yveltal!-grito preocupado el pokemon artificial

En ese mismo instante el "mega hiperrayo" iba a impactar en Yveltal hasta que algo empujo a Yveltal hacia un lado.

Eran nada más ni nada menos que Cobalion el pokemon legendario y líder de los espadachines místicos acompañado de un pokemon que parecía ser un mega Aggron. El hiperrayo chocó contra una montaña destruyéndola por completo, al ver esto Yveltal se quedó congelado hasta que Cobalion le dijo:

-Mantente firme Yveltal esto aún no ha acabado.-le dijo serio el líder de los espadachines a Yveltal.

Mientras tanto mewtwo seguía luchando contra ese mega Tyranitar, estaba a punto del colapso cuando 2 figuras aparecieron y le propinaron una paliza a la poderosa mega, y ellos eran Virizion y Terrakion los otros miembros de los espadachines místicos.

Mewtwo: ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Mewtwo a los espadachines

Terrakion: eres un malagradecido ¿sabes?- le responde con un tono despreocupado al pokemon artificial.

Virizion:Terrakion ya basta no es momento para tus estupideces-le dijo serio Virizion a Terrakion

Cobalion: no es momento para discusiones sin sentido, tenemos que derrotar a ese mega tyranitar a toda costa-explico Cobalion con la actitud que lo caracterizaba

Yveltal: ya lo intentamos es imposible- menciono deprimido el pokemon de la destrucción

En eso una figura de un pokemon mediano se acerca y dice:

¿?: Si pero no estábamos todos nosotros ahora estoy seguro que lo derrotaremos-menciono emocionado el pokemon misterioso

Aggron: Tienes razón Keldeo puede que él sea muy fuerte pero contra todos no puede-dijo emocionado el poderoso mega Aggron.

(Las letras onduladas _se refieren a los pensamientos)_

Mewtwo: _así que ese es Keldeo el aprendiz de los espadachines místicos-_ pensó Mewtwo

Cobalion: Keldeo no te dijimos que te quedaras oculto-reprendió Cobalion al aprendiz.

Keldeo:si pero…-no pudo terminar ya que Mewtwo lo corto y dijo

Mewtwo: vamos Cobalion esto serviría como entrenamiento para Keldeo deja que al menos vea.

Aggron: Mewtwo tiene razón deja que el pequeño aprenda un poco.

Mewtwo: _como este mega Aggron sabe quién soy-_

Al escuchar esto Keldeo sonrio y dijo: ¡gracias Mewtwo muchísimas gracias!-grito emocionado

Virizion: si saben que estamos en peligro de ser atacados verdad- dijo mientras veía como el mega Tyranitar se levantaba del suelo después del ataque de Terrakion y Virizion

Mientras el mega Tyranitar se levantaba para volver a atracar la aura purpura que lo rodeaba desapareció, cayó al suelo y volvió a su forma original.

POV De Mewtwo

Vimos como el aura que rodeaba al mega Tyranitar desaparecía y volvía a su forma original, en ese momento el mega Aggron también volvió a su forma original y grito:

Aggron: ¡Tyran!- grito exaltado el enorme Aggron mientras corría hacia él y lo levantaba-Tyran,Tyran escúchame Tyran- seguía gritándole al Tyranitar.

Tyran: si Grund estoy bien gracias y también gracias a todos ustedes dijo el Tyranitar aparentemente llamado Tyran.

POV Normal

Yveltal: de nada pero podrías decirnos ¿qué paso?

Tyran: la verdad no estoy muy seguro tampoco, simplemente escuche voces en mi cabeza gritando y no pude soportar más y mega evolucioné

Cobalion: creo que eso lo podría explicar nuestro amigo Grund

Grund: si lo siento- se disculpó el enorme Aggron- mi nombre es Grund y soy el líder de esta aldea, o lo que queda de ella.

Al oír eso Tyran se deprimió, cosa que noto de inmediato

Grund: no te preocupes Tyran no fue tu culpa- trato de animar a su compañero.

Terrakion: si si si pero no nos has dicho nada de lo que paso aquí

Grund: es cierto Tyran que paso después de que te fueras hace unas horas

Mewtwo: ¿cómo hace unas horas? ¿En dónde estaban?

Grund: estábamos el segundo al mando y mi mejor amigo Tyran y el comandante Heatle el Heatmor, realizando una investigación en un muro de hielo que hay como 50 km de aquí. Cuando Tyran respiro una nube negra se desmayó el comandante Heatle y yo decidimos que se fuera a la aldea pero antes de que le dijéramos se había ido.

Mewtwo: pero eso queda muy lejos ¿cómo hizo para llegar hasta aquí sin problemas?

Tyran: si te soy sincero no recuerdo nada de lo que paso.

Cobalion: si vimos que estaban pidiendo ayuda en el muro de hielo, tuvimos que posponer el entrenamiento de Keldeo

Mientras ellos conversaban unas sombras ocultas en los restos del poblado los observaban con gran interés…

¡MUCHIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y POR DARME CONSEJO!, DEBIDO A MI CORTO TIEMPO PARA PODER SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA VOY A DEJAR UN HORARIO Y ESTE SERA EL SIGUIENTE:

LOS FINES DE SEMANA, EN MI PAIS YO YA TENGO MI HORARIO PARA POSTEARLO Y DENUEVO ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

LORD FIRE 123: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS CONSEJOS Y SI SOMOS HERMANOS DE FUEGO Y DE PAIS

SUPER X: GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y NO TE PREOCUPES TRATARE DE PUBLICAR SEGUIDO


	3. chapter 3: una sorpresa inesperada

HOLA A TODOS TALVEZ O POR LO MENOS YO SIENTO QUE ME QUEDO CORTO PERO NO PASA NADA:D

APARTIR DE AHORA CAMBIARE EL USO DE LOS DIALOGOS Y LA RAZON DE ESTO ES MUY SIMPLE, ES MUY TEDIOSO ESCRIBIR CON LOS : ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAN. ASI QUE AHORA SI NO LOS ABURRO MAS SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAPITULO…

CAPITULO 3 Una sorpresa inesperada

POV Normal

-Mewtwo ¿que estabas haciendo aquí? – preguntó Cobalion con cierta desconfianza.

-Tranquilo Cobalion- interrumpió Yveltal con naturalidad-Él nos ayudó así que no te pongas así-explicó Yveltal esta vez expresando más un sentimiento de serenidad.

-Creo que tienes razón... no importa tenemos que continuar con el entrenamiento de Keldeo-dijo Cobalion con un tono mucho más desconfiado que antes-de hecho creo que es tu culpa después de todo-menciono con desprecio a lo que Virizion volteo rápidamente a ver bien a Cobalion y le dijo-Cobalion déjalo tranquilo-menciono Virizion tratando de calmar a Cobalion pero este ni escuchó.

-Cobalion que tratas de decir-interrumpió Mewtwo intentando hacer que Cobalion repita lo que dijo.

-Lo que digo es que gracias a tu aparición la aldea completa fue destruida-dijo Cobalion con un tono más severo que el anterior.

-Cobalion ¿qué tratas de hacer?-cuestionó Grund.

-Nada solo digo la verdad-dijo ahora con más tranquilidad que la otra vez cosa que noto de inmediato Mewtwo.

-pero si no fuese por el la aldea ya no estaría-menciono Yveltal con la intención de defender a Mewtwo.

-si pero solo hizo que se retrasara la destrucción total de la aldea-expresó Cobalion con mucha serenidad tal vez bastante y Mewtwo por fin lo comprendió.

-Cobalion ya déjalo-interrumpió Keldeo sorprendiendo a todos-él no tiene nada que ver con esto y lo sabes-declaró Keldeo con mucha seguridad.

-Keldeo descuida no pasa nada, tiene razón-interrumpió Mewtwo tratando de hacer que el pequeño aprendiz de espadachín no dijera nada mas-cosa que Cobalion entendió.

-P-pero-o…-tartamudeó Keldeo hacer que Mewtwo no se sintiese culpable-déjalo así-finalizó Mewtwo- vámonos Yveltal- indicó e inmediatamente lo siguió y se alejaron volando.

Después que se alejaron keldeo le dijo a Cobalion-porque dijiste eso Cobalion sabes que no es verdad- interrogó Keldeo a Cobalion

-No importa eso ahora Keldeo lo que importa es el entrenamiento y aun te falta mucho para terminar-replicó Cobalion.

-Pero, ¿tenías que actuar así?-le preguntó-yo voy a hablar con él-dijo esto mientras salía corriendo hacia donde se habían ido Mewtwo e Yveltal- Keldeo ven para acá- le gritó Cobalion, pero era muy tarde ya Keldeo estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharle y la verdad ni siquiera intento ir detrás de él.

-Cobalion,Terrakion y Virizion gracias por venir a ayudarnos ahora debemos irnos a encontrar al resto de los habitantes-dijo Grund mientras se iban…

-Cobalion, dime, ¿Por qué trataste así a Mewtwo?-le preguntó al líder del grupo a lo que este no respondió pero Terrakion si- apoco no sientes la presencia de alguien más aquí-a lo que esta pudo sentir que efectivamente había alguien más con ellos en específico dos y uno de ellos se había ido rumbo hacia la dirección que se había ido Mewtwo

El líder del grupo se acercó a Virizion y le susurró-oye yo no tengo nada en contra de ese pokemon pero debemos encargarnos de este espía –al oír esto Virizion comprendió que Cobalion había tratado mal a Mewtwo con la intención de engañar a aquel espía.

POV?

Nos habían encargado vigilar al mega Tyranitar que se encontraba destruyendo a un poblado al noroeste de la ciudad del sur y cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una gran sorpresa nada más ni nada menos que una lucha de legendarios contra la mega, cuando al fin la pelea terminó el grupo comenzó a discutir y se separó. Mi compañero Will un Weavile de clase E y yo Kirigaya un Ninjask de clase D nos separamos para poder seguirlos él se fue con los legendarios que se fueron y yo me quede con los que parecían ser los espadachines místicos. Me pude esconder en un pedazo de pared que gracias a Arceus había quedado intacta pero…

POV Normal

Cobalion se acercó a un trozo de pared que había quedado en pie después de la batalla y de una espada santa la destrozó y le dijo al Ninjask que se encontraba intimidado por semejante fuerza -para ser un espía tus alas hacen mucho ruido- y así el Ninjask intentó escapar pero fue acorralado por Virizion y Terrakion

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

POV Mewtwo

- _yo conocí a_ Y _veltal cuando paso aquel desastre hace diez años, en ese momento le habían arrebatado todo su poder y estaba bastante débil, pero se le veía muy arrepentido y fui uno de los únicos que voto por su libertad porque él me agradaba y decidí ayudarlo-_

 _-él es el pokemon de la destrucción y su contraparte es el pokemon legendario Xerneas. Tengo entendido de que él es capaz de arrebatar la vida mientras que su contraparte la comparte-_ recordó Mewtwo con cierto interés. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos en tierra y nos habíamos sentado en una colina y entonces el me habló.

POV Normal

-Oye Mewtwo no te enfurece lo que dijo Cobalion- preguntó Yveltal sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-no la verdad es que no, yo pude comprender lo que dijo…-en ese momento Keldeo apareció e interrumpió y dijo –perdón Mewtwo solo que a veces a Cobalion se le pasa la pata y…-no pudo continuar ya que se encontraba muy cansado, pero Mewtwo dijo- no te preocupes se de verdad que no lo hizo a propósito- lo cual provoco que Keldeo se exaltara. Mientras tanto Will el Weavile se encontraba escuchando y maldiciendo lo que decía Mewtwo porque ya sabía lo que significaba.

-la verdad es que lo hizo de una forma muy extraña como queriendo decirme algo- esto hizo que Will se pusiera cada vez más preocupado ya que se encontraba dentro de un arbusto justo detrás de ellos-pero ahora entiendo el mensaje, no sé si se dieron cuenta pero había alguien que nos estaba espiando-al oír esto Will se ponía cada vez más nervioso

-¡enserio!-dijeron al unísono Yveltal y Keldeo- _maldicion ya saben todo tengo que irme lo antes posible y reportarle esto al Dr.-_ pensó precipitadamente y al levantarse accidentalmente pisó una rama pequeña que dirigió la mirada de los legendarios hacia donde se encontraba

Entonces una luz de color verde se puso en medio de los legendarios y del Weavile y mostro a un pequeño pokemon diciendo- Yveltal y Mewtwo el amo Arceus los necesita…

¡BUENO! QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP LA VERDAD ESTUVE MUY APRETADO Y APENAS PUDE PUBLICAR HOY DEBIDO A UN POCO DE LOS DESCUIDOS POR PARTE DE LA GENTE, NO QUE ME RODEA SIEMPRE SI NO DE QUE CASI NUNCA VEO

BUENO EN FIN…

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS

LORDFIRE 123: CLARO PANA OJALA LA COSA CAMBIE Y AGRADEZCO QUE SIEMPRE COMENTES

GHOST-WALKER: DE VERDAD AGRADEZCO QUE ME AYUDES CON TUS CONSEJOS YA QUE TU TIENES MUCHISIMA MAS EXPERIENCIA QUE YO Y ES TODO UN HONOR

SUPER X: NO IMPORTA SI NO PUEDES COMENTAR BIEN CON TAL YO SEPA QUE LO DISFRUTAS


End file.
